Lights
by DoomedSometimes
Summary: Norma and Alex adjust to their newfound intimacy. Set after episode 401 and forward.


I arrive at her house around 7pm and immediately realize all the lights were out. Using my key, I let myself inside, call out to her and wait for a reply, nothing. There was only a small ray of light coming from her bedroom. The light from a lamp probably. I go up the stairs, two steps at a time. Reach her bedroom door which is slightly open and I finally see her.

She's asleep. Lying on her stomach, hugging a pillow to her head, legs slightly parted, one bent at the knee, skirt hiked up a little affording me a view of the back of her knees, the back of her beautiful thighs. I suddenly realize she probably just plopped into bed, maybe for a little nap, and hasn't woken up yet.

I want to touch her. To caress her legs slowly, until my hands disappear under her skirt, awakening her. Want to lay on top of her like a blanket and hold her forever. But I don't. I don't want to disrupt her sleep. She was probably exhausted if she fell asleep like this. Early still to even turn on the lights on the house. So I just look at her. But it's 7pm and I don't know if she'll then have trouble sleeping later at night if she naps for too long now. I move to the other side of the bed. Sit gingerly on it. Look at her perfectly beautiful face and softly whisper her name. "Norma." I touch her face and her hair and say her name again. She stirs.

Slowly opening her eyes she sees me and smiles. She's getting used to having me around her house now. I still feel it's her house although she has mentioned that I should start calling it 'our house'. That she's happy that I'm here. I'm happy too. She looks at me and moves to sit on the bed.

"What time is it?" she asks.

"A little after 7," I reply.

"Oh! I slept for three hours! And I haven't even made dinner! What are we going to eat now?" she asks mainly to herself, a little too worried. I chuckle.

"It's ok, Norma. You know, you don't have to cook dinner every night. Not for me anyway." She looks at me as if I'm a beast with two heads. I laugh again. She says that she has to eat too thank you very much. I get an idea.

"Let's just go out tonight. You're tired. I don't want you stressing over dinner at this hour. We can have a nice night on the town." I offer.

"Are you sure?" she says. I nod.

With that she moves closer to me and kisses me on the cheek. She does that a lot nowadays. And it still brings a thrill to my entire body. I put my arm around her waist and kiss her softly. This time on her lips.

"Go get ready," I say and she quickly jumps out of bed and heads for the bathroom.

After she took her shower I left the bedroom so she could have more privacy while getting ready, and headed to take a shower myself. When I return to her bedroom 15 minutes later she's almost ready. She's wearing a dark blue dress. One I've never seen before. She's inspecting herself in the full length mirror. Touching a lock of hair, twirling a little to look at her back side, and putting on some ridiculously high and sexy black shoes. And I stand there completely mesmerized. She catches my eyes on her mirror and smiles at me.

"Are you ready?," she asks and I know is either a playful command for me to move and finish getting dressed, since I'm still only wearing my pants, or a disguised way to say 'are you done looking?.' Either way I quickly move, put on my shirt, grab my keys, my cell phone and my jacket and say 'let's go' not before stopping her at the bedroom's door and telling her: "You look beautiful." That earns me a radiant smile in return.

We go to a nice but unpretentious restaurant. We eat, we talk, and we laugh. I love to hear her laugh. The place is not packed, after all it's only Wednesday, but there is a fair amount of patrons. When we entered the place some of them looked at me, I know they recognized me, even without my uniform on, and nodded at me as a greeting. Some of them looked at her, at my hand firmly planted on the small of her back, guiding her in. I also couldn't help but notice that the majority of the men in the room stopped to look at her. Yeah, motherfuckers, she's with me. I felt a stupid sense of pride that the most beautiful woman in the room was with me. Norma of course was oblivious to any of this. For somebody so arrestingly beautiful, she sometimes really has no clue of the effect her beauty has on people.

After we finish our meals and a bottle of wine I ask her if she wants anything else.

"No, I'm okay. I couldn't possibly eat anything more. Thank you." she says while smiling and of course she's exaggerating because she didn't even eat that much. She ate, alright, she's not one of those women who only eat salads and refuse to eat dessert, but the portions weren't even that big.

I pay the bill and we head out. We enjoy a nice unhurried walk under the cool night breeze until we arrive at my SUV.

"Thank you for tonight, Alex. I haven't been in town at night in a long time. That place you chose was lovely." she says while I drive.

"You're welcome, Norma." I move my right hand to hold her left one and she squeezes my hand in return. Seeing her smile makes me the happiest man on earth.

We arrive at the house; don't even bother turning any lights on, and go upstairs straight to her, our, bedroom. She turns on one bedside lamp and we start to get ready for bed. We're still new to this. Changing clothes in front of the other. It's not like we haven't seen each other naked already, or that any of us is shy, it's just new. Sometimes while we change we throw glances at each other and smile. Tonight it's different. It's like she has a definitive purpose in mind. She takes one of her nightgowns out of her drawer and walks over to me where I'm sitting on the bed. She knows what she's doing to me. I sit there and just look at her. Then she comes closer to me and I finally put my hands on her waist.

"Alex, will you help me get out of this dress?" she asks while running her hands on the back of my neck and I answer by pulling her to me and throwing her on the bed and kissing her, and tasting the wine she drank earlier, and the chocolate mousse desert she ate, and something else that is just entirely her. I do what I wanted to do earlier today and run my hand up her thighs and under her dress and she moans. God, how I love when she moans. She's kissing me fiercely. I love it when she gets aggressive. She's undoing the buttons of my shirt. Touching my bare chest, my neck, my face, my hair, all while kissing me, and making little sounds that are driving me crazy.

I can't wait any longer and take off her dress in one swift motion and I finally see what's under the dress. Tonight her exquisite skin is decorated with the most delicate black lace I've ever seen. She looks at me and smiles seductively. How I love that smile, and I love that lace, but I also hate that lace, because is still covering what I want to see most.

We rearrange in bed while still kissing, and taking off my pants, her shoes and mine long forgotten on the floor, and we laugh and I think is the wine but also the utter happiness we both feel at this moment. And I start kissing my way slowly down her body. Her face, her mouth, her neck, her shoulders, and in that moment I take off her bra. She moves with every one of my kisses, reacts to every one of my caresses on her body. I kiss her breasts and she whimpers. I move down, always kissing, down her chest, down her belly, take her panties off and keep kissing down, until I reach the most delicate part of her. I bestow many kisses there, I lick and tease. And I keep going down, her thighs, her legs, her feet. Throw her panties aside. I kneel on the bed and look at the masterpiece that she is. Laying there, naked, aroused, for me.

I take off my boxers, although to be fair she helps too, and quickly cover her with my body, and she makes a sound low in her throat, and I feel like I can't breathe so I just kiss her, take her, and love her. "Alex… Alex… Alex…" she keeps repeating my name like a mantra. I just answer her the only way possible: "Norma." And we run this race together. Hands, and lips and eyes locking. My body cradled perfectly in the valley of her spread thighs. And we run, and run and run towards our mutual goal, and then we arrive. We see blinding, binding, beautiful lights.


End file.
